dc_live_action_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaman (Alan Ritchson)
Arthur "AC" Curry (born as Orin) is a mysterious Atlantean swimmer that has a special connection with water and the life forms within it. He is a former marine biology student at the University of Miami and an on-and-off member of the Justice League under the codename: Aquaman. Recently, after having met and married Mera, Arthur learned of his true origins as Orin and has embraced his destiny as the King of the Seven Seas. History The precise details about the origins of Arthur's powers are unknown to him. However his real name is Orin. He once told Lois and Clark that his father lived in a lighthouse, where his swimming abilities impressed Arthur's mother Queen Atlanna, but she died when he was a baby: whether this means that she was an Atlantean like in the comics or not was unknown. Subsequently attending the University of Miami, Arthur went on to become the University swim champion, although his record was marred when he was caught after breaking into a marine research facility to release eight dolphins back into the wild. He states that his father was a lighthouse keeper who couldn't swim and that his abilities must have come from his mother. Arthur appeared in Crater Lake of Smallville, Kansas, to save Lois Lane from drowning, just seconds ahead of Clark Kent's life-saving attempt. However, he was in Smallville to take down a weapons project by LuthorCorp, Leviathan, that was harming undersea life. Due to his flirting with Lois, his criminal record and the lack of information about his origins, Clark, as usual, suspected the worst of him and tried to warn Lois about him, but she told him to buzz off. Clark followed Arthur and discovered his plan, stopping his attempt to blow up LuthorCorp's marine facility by containing the explosion. This resulted in an underwater battle between Clark and Arthur, during which Clark was thrown out of the water. A later confrontation between Clark and Arthur in the Kent barn resulted in Arthur explaining his motives to Clark. After both Clark and Arthur made an unsuccessful attempt to convince Lex Luthor to destroy the Leviathan project, Arthur went down to do the job himself but was captured by Lex, who had seen a video clip of him investigating the Leviathan underwater without scuba gear. After being shot by a tranquilizer dart and deprived of water, seriously weakening him: Lex even commented that he shouldn't have been surprised at Arthur's abilities given his friendship with Clark, but Arthur claimed that Clark knew nothing about his powers. Clark arrived and replenished Arthur by turning on the lab's sprinkler systems, after which the two of them were able to destroy Leviathan during Lex's attempts to demonstrate it to the Pentagon. During another meeting at the barn, Arthur suggested that he and Clark form a 'Junior Lifeguard Association', but Clark mentioned that he wasn't ready to join the 'JLA' just yet, advising Arthur to be careful as Lex was now aware of his powers: Arthur simply pointed out that the world was three-quarters water, as well as told Clark to stay super before he departed. Arthur left town to freely roam the high seas, after saying an emotionally-charged good-bye to Lois at Crater Lake. Arthur Curry returned to Kansas as a member of Oliver Queen's team of heroes. Arthur was recruited by Oliver Queen when he was in Japan where Oliver saved him from "ending up in a thousand tuna cans". With Bart Allen and Victor Stone, they hope to bring down Lex's Level 33.1.. While Green Arrow went to rescue Clark, Aquaman and Cyborg conducted their own part of the mission. Aquaman broke into the facility via waterway, knocked out the guards and met Cyborg inside where they both set up explosives. Once they freed the patients of the project and rescued Bart and Clark, they blew up the facility of LuthorCorp. Arthur joined the Justice League in finding other divisions of 33.1 around the globe. Arthur reappeared in the Arctic, along with Dinah Lance and Oliver Queen, in search of Clark, who had gone missing after the Fortress collapsed. They were unsuccessful in locating him, but they did find his jacket in the ice.. Unbeknownst to them, their actions against LuthorCorp who was also in the Arctic searching for Lex, would cost them. Using Chloe and her new found powers: LuthorCorp attacked Arthur and Dinah and then took them prisoner. Transferred to the same prison as Chloe, Arthur and Dinah were interrogated on the matter of Green Arrow's location, but they wouldn't say. The newly-found Clark and Oliver arrived in time to save them.. Though they were rescued, they decided with the new threat of Tess Mercer, it was best if they split up for the moment and wait for the time to strike. Season Nine The government agency Checkmate wanted to know the locations of the Justice League members, including Arthur, but John Jones successfully managed to erase the memories of the agent of the organization—Amanda Waller. Season Ten "Don't let an overzealous warhawk shake your faith in people, Clark. Your endless optimism is the one thing I actually like about you." "You learn that vocabulary from Mera?" - Arthur and Clark, Patriot Orin and Mera. Sometime later, Arthur discovered his true origins as a king of the seas and met who would become his wife, Mera. The two of them worked as a team and when the Vigilante Registration Act was passed by the government, they learned that the government had been setting up containment facilities disguised as oil rigs all over the ocean. Arthur and Mera destroyed one of these which caught the attention of not only head of the Vigilante Registration Act, Slade Wilson, but also Arthur's own teammates, Clark and Oliver. Arthur is captured by Slade Wilson. They questioned his motives and Arthur assured them he was doing what he believed to be right. Oliver signed the Vigilante Registration Act to learn more about it, but soon realized Arthur was right when Slade took him prisoner and subjected him to torture to learn more about the other heroes. Arthur and Clark set out to rescue Oliver but Arthur was taken prisoner while searching for him. Arthur and Clark at the farm. Mera arrived and rescued Arthur and Oliver before they all escaped. Arthur told Clark that he was going to have to treat Lois as an equal like he did with Mera for their relationship to work before parting ways. Arthur at Hawkman's funeral with the League. After Hawkman sacrificed his life to save Lois Lane from the villainous Slade Wilson, all Justice League members attended the funeral service held in Carter's home country of Egypt, led by Stargirl. He was left unconscious along with everybody else when a mysterious pyramid rose from the ground. He along with the rest of the heroes were held captive by the VRA, but were freed, thanks to Chloe Sullivan and the Suicide Squad. Black Manta reads about Aquaman. Toyman was handing out assignments or missions to the super-villain group, the Marionette Ventures, so they can eliminate each member of the Justice League and the Black Manta was assigned to target Arthur. Category:Aquaman Category:Heroes Category:Smallville Characters Category:Characters Category:Smallville Justice League